


That Drabble Collection about a Werewolf Jorel

by summernyx



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other, The one where J Dog is literally a dog, Werewolf character, affectionate male friendships, he's the werewolf, lol, nothing special, platonic tackle hugging, this is just some cute ideas for if he were a werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summernyx/pseuds/summernyx
Summary: Collection of short things about living with a werewolf. I'll add more tags probably.





	1. I don't trust that Shifty Mailman

On the list of things that aggravated the Dog the most, the mailman was at the top. Jorel would sit by the window every day, eyes narrowed, leaning over the back of the chair, and every day,  _ every damn day _ at the same damn time,  _ there he’d be. _ That blue uniform wearing bastard would touch the mailbox every day, and Jorel  _ hated _ it. There he was again, as always. As always, Jorel shot from his position on the chair, leaping over in one swift motion, yelling at full volume as he crashed into the window. “ **_OI!_ ** _ YOU! HEY!! YOU!!! _ ” It was obvious at that point that the mailman was too comfortable, because he didn’t so much as look up anymore. Jorel couldn’t stand it. He turned and ran for the back door, ready to give the man what for, and, as always, Johnny was there.  _ Right _ there. He reached out and clothes-lined J, causing him to flop and land on his back, staring at the ceiling in a daze. “Johnny, that  _ guy _ is out there again!!” He whined, sticking his tongue out.

 

“He’s doing his  _ job, _ dude!” Johnny bent down and scooped him up into his arms, carrying him over to the couch and sitting down. Jorel tilted his head back, staring at the mailman as he got back into his truck. He grew tense all over, whining and shaking, much like a dog ready to bolt.

 

“He’s getting  _ awaaaay!” _ Jorel couldn’t bare the thought. He squirmed in Johnny’s beefy grip.

 

“Yeah, and he’s gonna, cuz he’s a dude doing his  _ job. _ ” Johnny didn’t acknowledge Jorel’s distress. Johnny didn’t understand. The evil Mailman had to  _ go. _

 

The mail truck disappeared down the street.  _ Enjoy your life while it lasts, you shifty bastard. _ Jorel thought, as if the man driving that truck would somehow hear his thoughts and drive faster. He’d escaped.  _ For now. _


	2. You're back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know that feeling when your friends leave? And then they, like, come back? Yeah? Yeah!! THEY'RE BACK!!

Jorel could sense them coming, long before he saw a car pull up. He was laying on the couch beside Johnny, head on his lap, skimming an old magazine he’d found stashed behind some books. He’d felt a sudden wave of excitement hit him, his whole body went rigid, and he sat up. Johnny’s eyes left the tv and drifted to Jorel’s shaking form, his eyebrow raising in mild concern.

 

“Somethin’ up?” Johnny mumbles, reaching over and placing a hand on his head to soothe him. The magazine dropped from Jorel’s grip and slid to the floor as he rose off the couch and wandered around in front of the window.

 

_ “Hhhhnnnn!” _ Jorel’s high pitched whining sounded so doglike, it was hard to remember that there was, in fact, no dog living in the house. Jorel paced from the window to the door and back, tense and growing excited. Moments passed, and a car pulled into the driveway, and Jorel lost his  _ mind. _ “JOHNNY!! JOHNNY, LOOK!!” He ran back and forth between the door and the window, yelling as if the world were coming down around him. Johnny sighed and rose from his spot, laughing under his breath as he went to open the door.

 

“Hey, Joh--,” Charlie was never meant to finish that greeting. Jorel vaulted into his arms, screeching as if he hadn’t seen Charlie in years.

 

“YOU’RE BACK!!” He yells, wrapping his legs around Charlie’s body and holding onto him with all his might. “YOU’RE BACK, YOU’RE BACK!!” Charlie didn’t stand a chance, he fell backwards, arms around Jorel in a vain attempt to keep his balance as they both spilled in the hallway, Jorel snuggling him and yelling in excitement.

 

“Hey, Charlie.” Was all Johnny said, while he silently motioned for Dylan to sneak in past the two, followed by Danny and Matt. Jorel noticed them go by, but he didn’t let Charlie go, he’d get them later. After all, it was Charlie’s turn to take the fall this week. Last week was Dylan’s, the week before Matt’s. Next week would be Danny’s. How the hell else was anyone supposed to get past the Dog?

 

Honestly, God help Charlie when they decided to leave this time. Jorel grinned to himself, already plotting how he’d keep them from escaping this time… One of these days, he’d make it work.


	3. Steaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steaks are tasty. Just not when Frozen. But nothing tops the taste of Peanut Butter.

Every week, Johnny would go to the grocery store, and this time there came an age old impulse to buy steaks. An impulse that he gave into willingly, because steak sounded  _ amazing _ at that very moment.

 

Returning home was interesting already, because, as with every week that Johnny went to the grocery store, he came back to Jorel running circles around him and yelling, as if the world were coming to an end and Johnny’s presence was the only thing that had stopped it. “Johnny!! I hate it when you leave!” Jorel whined, as Johnny set the groceries down and started unpacking. “Johnny, why don’t you take me with you? I wanna go with you, I hate when you leave!” The full moon must’ve been coming up, Jorel was acting especially clingy that day.

 

“Because, the last time I took you with me, you crashed a cart into an old lady and then stole the hot dogs she just bought, you don’t think that  _ stands out _ a bit too much?!” Johnny was met with silence, which he initially ignored, until his own statement rang in his head, causing him to freeze in the middle of stacking cans of food in the pantry. He whirled around and, sitting on the counter, was the ripped pack of steaks, minus the actual steaks. The only evidence of meat having been there at all was the raw red blood leaking out of the packaging and down onto the counter. “JOREL!” He shouted. There was the sound of swift padding footsteps from the hallway, and Johnny bolted out after Jorel, hollering at the top of his lungs.

 

He chased him through the living room, up the stairs, and into the bedroom, before he got ahold of him by the hoodie, stopping him just short of crawling under the bed. Jorel looked up at him, the last three quarters of a raw hunk of bleeding steak hanging out of his mouth, another piece in his half turned wolf-man paw-hands. Jorel’s eyes were big and round with guilty surprise, knowing full well he’d done something wrong, but still holding hope that he was redeemable. Johnny felt something fuzzy thumping against his ankle, and he didn’t have to look down to know that was a big fluffy tail. “Wrghd urbh jmbny?!” Jorel sounded like he was making an attempt to speak, but it just sounded like garbled noises. Johnny tugged the last bit of steak out of his mouth, and Jorel repeated himself. “What’s up, Johnny?” He asked, tail wagging faster, giving a sheepish grin, though his voice betrayed his guilt.

 

Johnny held his hand out for the other steak, frowning. “Give it here.”

 

“But-”

 

“Now.” Jorel’s tail stopped, his face formed a pout, and he handed the steak over, looking down as his body radiated guilt. Johnny released him and took the steaks to the kitchen as Jorel crawled under the bed to sulk. Johnny sighed and rolled his eyes, as he tossed the raw steaks into the trash. Not like he could use them now, they were covered in fur and slobber.

 

Fifteen minutes later, Johnny had finished putting the groceries away, and Jorel was still nowhere to be found. Johnny sighed and grabbed a massive jar of peanut butter out of the cabinet, and a tablespoon from the drawer, then wandered into the bedroom and sat down on the bed, popping the lid. Johnny scooped out a huge spoonful of peanut butter, held it over the side of the bed, and waited, staring at his watch. A pair of eyes popped out from under the bed, followed by a head, with a mouth still covered in steak blood, and a pair of almost completely dog paws, grabbing onto his wrist and holding his hand still as Jorel crawled halfway out from under the bed and bit down on the entire spoonful of peanut butter. “Holy shit, Jorel, take it easy!” He laughed. “I’m not gonna take it away from you!” Jorel hesitated before he opened his mouth and eased the spoonful out, then set to biting smaller chunks off. Two spoonfuls of peanut butter later, and Jorel was up in Johnny’s lap, holding the Jar and eating the peanut butter off the spoon, while Johnny sat and pet his head.

 

“Shrry,” Jorel muttered around peanut butter that had glued itself to his palate. Johnny laughed and kissed his forehead, hugging him.

 

“It’s okay. Just don’t eat raw meat, you don’t know if it’ll make you sick.” Johnny honestly worried about that. Even if he spent full moons as a full blown dog the size of a grizzly bear, Johnny couldn’t trust that eating a raw chunk of steak wouldn’t poison him like any normal human. Jorel bumped his face on his chest and growled softly.

 

“Can I shtll hab peanut budder?” That stuff was giving him more grief than he was going to admit, and Johnny snorted, unable to control his laughter.

 

“Yes, you can still have peanut butter.” Jorel smacked his lips, trying his hardest to suck the stuff off the top of his mouth. “In fact,” Johnny started. He gently lifted Jorel off his lap and slid off the bed walking out of the room and returning with a jumbo sized sharpie. He took the Jar from Jorel and scribbled something on the label, then handed it back to him. “Here.”

 

Jorel read the label and his tail thumped on the bed as his eyes grew round. “Really?” Johnny nodded, as he climbed back on the bed, bracing himself when Jorel leaped on him, hugging him and kissing him excitedly.  _ Only you would get this excited over peanut butter,  _ Johnny thought to himself as he hugged his wiggling werewolf boyfriend.

 

Yes, only a werewolf would get excited when his boyfriend handed him a jar of peanut butter labelled, ‘J-Dog’s Peanut Butter.’


	4. Park!?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorel and Johnny go for a walk

Jorel’s favorite thing to do with Johnny was take a walk. Just as they had decided to do that evening. They walked down the street, fingers laced, Jorel excitedly pointing out - and petting - every dog they met. Johnny went along, smiling and enjoying the evening air. When they came to the park, Jorel tugged Johnny’s arm, leaning towards the open space, “hey, hey, let’s go in there!”

 

Johnny didn’t complain. He never complained, not when Jorel was always so excited for the park, and especially not now, when he had something stashed in his shirt that he knew J was going to flip over. “Sure,” he followed him in, and just as J released his hand and started to walk off and explore, Johnny tugged it out of his shirt, “Puppy!” Jorel whirled around at the nickname, eyes going wide when he saw the bright neon green frisbee. “Think fast!” Johnny tossed the frisbee at him, watching it sail over his head. Jorel bolted after it with a delighted shriek, leaping and snatching it out of the air with his hands, and nearly flipping over a seesaw on his way to landing.

 

“Oh, my God!” Jorel turned back to Johnny, but he was already fleeing through the playsets to the field beyond. “HEY!!” Jorel ran after him, frisbee still in his hand. “Wait up!!”

 

Johnny turned, as he got out into the open space, and held his arms out. Jorel didn’t stop running until he reached him, leaping at him and tossing his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. “Don’t run away from me like that, you sneaky bastard!” He growled, sticking his face into the crook of his neck possessively.

 

“Alright, alright, hand me the frisbee.” Johnny said, though he was all too happy to keep holding Jorel, until he chose to put his feet on the ground and give him the bright green toy. Johnny turned and tossed it across the field, as Jorel bolted after it.


End file.
